


Armin's Birthday

by MerryLittleKittyFairy



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Armin is an inuyasha fan so yeah, Basically I tagged everyone who speaks, Multi, enjoy, fluffy stuffs, my birthday is the same day as Armin's so..., this happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 10:45:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5124608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerryLittleKittyFairy/pseuds/MerryLittleKittyFairy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin's never celebrated his special day since his grandfather passed eight years ago.He just makes a list and hopes for the best.He never told anyone when it was(except Annie).So when they find out...</p><p>Armin's Birthday is November 3rd FYI!!!!</p><p>*posted on my phone(lol)*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Armin's Birthday

Armin never told any of his friends,not even Mikasa and Eren,about his birthday.He had lost interest in the special day after his grandfather had left him alone to face the world eight years ago,

It was purely by accident(on his part)that the 104th found out about the blonde bookworm’s special day.

Eren had playing Mario Kart with Jean,Reiner and Bertholdt,while Mikasa was distracted by her music and Marco by his book.Sasha was busy chatting away with Connie as she ate a bag of potato chips. And like always,Ymir was with Historia laughing at the fighting Eren and Jean while Annie was napping next to him on the old couch he sat on.The blonde girl’s basement was always like this during the weekends,even the weekdays,for it was a good hangout spot.

He sat with a list of things he’d have wanted this year,as he had for many years,if he even celebrated his birthday anyway,

“Armin’s Wish list for 11/3(birthday!!)  
-new colored pencils  
-new sketchbook  
-enough money to get new books  
-Shippo plushie  
-Kirara plushie”

He was tapping his chin,deep in thought ,so he didn't notice as his friends had paused their game and Jean had gotten up,stealing his list.That brought him back,”Hey!”

“I was interested”the boy looked at the list and then his eyes widened,”I-Armin,this is-”

“Give it back Jean!”he cried,leaping up,but missed as Jean twirled and handed the paper to Mikasa,who removed her music and took the paper with a glare at the boy,”Mikasa,I-”

“Why didn't tell us your birthday was coming up?”she asked,him shocked.

This drew the others.Armin covered his face as Eren took the list.

“Ar”the boy didn't move,”Armin,why didn't you tell us about your birthday?”

“I-I didn't want to bother you guys with it...”

“Bullshit”Eren walked over,bent down and looked at his best friend,”It's your birthday for crying out loud...How long has it been?”

“How long for what?”

“Since you last celebrated your birthday?How long?”

The boy was silent,until Annie,who had woken up and was just staring at the scene next to her,spoke,”Since his grandfather died”

Armin looked at Annie in shock,”Annie!”

“So that's why”the boy shook his head in disbelief,”Armin,you say this is not a big deal,but it's your birthday.You always do stuff for us on our birthdays.”

“It's really nothing-”

“Bull”Jean sat on the side of the couch and slung an arm around,”We’re celebrating on Tuesday!No one will stop us!Right guys?”

“Guys...”Armin’s eyes watered up,”Thank you...”

**Author's Note:**

> Mario Kart is rage.And why not?
> 
> Maybe I'll write a sequel for Tuesday.Doubt it but remember to at least celebrate our bookworm;)


End file.
